Currently, various types of tapes are used to support tissue and affect muscles, joints, and other tissues. For example, elongated tapes can be placed on a patient's skin to support underlying tissues or provide other therapeutic benefits. In some cases, therapeutic tapes can be flat, elongated materials that simply provide structural support. In other cases, the tapes can include specific surface patterns, which engage a person's skin and can provide therapeutic benefits by stimulating underlying tissues including the epidermis, dermis, and surrounding connective tissue, muscles, and cells. Such surface patterns can include patterns formed by ridges and grooves.
Currently available tapes are effective for certain uses, but may be improved to more specifically target stem cells and provide therapeutic benefits such as immune support, muscle stimulation, tissue regeneration and repair, removal of congestion and toxins, improved blood flow, and/or maintenance of proper fluid balance. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides devices and methods for improved treatment of tissues using flexible materials.
In certain embodiments, the present disclosure provides therapeutic tape. The tape can comprise a layer of flexible material having a first surface and second surface opposite the first surface. The second surface can be configured to be positioned against skin and can comprise an adhesive for securing the second surface to the skin. The second surface can include a repeating pattern mimicking a human fingerprint.
In certain embodiments, a method of providing therapy to a person is provided. The method can include selecting a layer of flexible material having a first surface and a second surface opposite the first surface. The second surface can be configured to be positioned against skin and comprise a repeating pattern mimicking a human fingerprint. The method can further comprise securing the second surface to the skin using an adhesive.